Happy Feet: Chaos Theory -- Chapter 10: Friday
Everyone got to work building a shelter. As they were, Jack soon realised that they would have to be on the night side to be protected, and the sun could explode when they're on the day side. "Guys, stop building." Jack said. "But we just finished." Noisiv said, looking at the shelter, the roof was angled toward the day side. Perfect for placing a massive engine there. "Never mind, but I have a great idea, we can build an engine capable of rotating the Earth just long enough so that we're still on the day side." Jack explained. "But we'd need a lot of energy, and it could take hours." Earl Complained. "We have a 3D printer and it's only quarter past midnight." Vincentine argued. "You know it's only just autumn, so the sun will be rising in about 1 and a half hours." Noisiv said. Quickly, everyone rushed building the engine on top of the shelter. Vincentine looked on his laptop to view the sun from a satellite, the sun looked very unstable. In about 1 and a quarter hours, they had made it and already activated it. But it would take up to 8 minutes to stop the Earth completely, yet alone rotate it the other way. They all went inside the shelter and held on as best as they could as the Earth slowed down. "How long until the sun rises?" Caris asked. "About 12 minutes, wait, 14 minutes. The Earth's slowing down faster than expected." "Earth is moving now at 900 miles per hour, as opposed to its usual speed of 1050." Noisiv said. In 4 minutes, the speed got down to 400 miles per hour, slowing down to 50 in 7 minutes, and finally stopping just before 8 minutes. "We've stopped, now it should start spinning the other-" Jack was interrupted as they saw the sun above the horizon. /watch?v=7CnJbHf1OOw (0:00) As they looked at the sun using special filters, it appeared to be going back down, but very, very slowly. Everyone looked at each other as they knew that if it exploded now, they wouldn't survive the blast. The sun got below the horizon, giving way to the night sky. Jack looked on the laptop to see that it was close to exploding by now. (2:10) All of a sudden, the engine shut down, it had over heated whilst it was running. Both Jack and Vincentine got out of the shelter and started to fix the engine, but the sun was also rising back up. As they ere fixing it, the sun got ever so higher before they finally finished. (2:44) The sun started to go back down again, everyone waiting for it to go down. (3:12) Until it finally did, as it went down. Christina noticed something. "Where's Spring Bonnie?" Christina asked. The rest only just noticing. She was outside. Unprotected. (3:41) Vincentine looked back at the satellite footage, and the sun was on the verge of exploding. Everyone looked at the screen. (3:59) And then it happened. The sun exploded not only on the laptop, but there was now a blinding light from below the horizon, so bright in fact, that it made the walls of the shelter translucent, even their skin was staring to have the same effect. And then they saw it, the shockwave from the sun, getting bigger as it went from the horizon. (4:31) And then it hit, ripping the roof off and shredding any loose objects that were near. But after about 10 seconds, it stopped. "Is it over?" Jack asked. "I think so, wait a moment, is that..." Vincentine asked, (5:07) there seemed to be a second shockwave heading toward them, (5:27) and as it did, it was more of a fast gust of wind, but lasted longer, leading to the atmosphere being stripped off the Earth. The Arcadians decided to wear air tanks. The sun faded into nothing, and since there was no light pollution, the sky was filled with stars (6:00). They could see the milky way, and everything was in its full show. That is until... (6:23) Where the sun was, another star shone. "Wait, what's that?" (D) Erik asked. As Vincentine looked at it, he realised something: Whatever it was, it was heading straight towards Earth (6:47). And that wasn't the worst of it, it seemed to be a Neutron star; A star only 10 miles long, but weighs more than the sun, and if it got near to the Earth, the planet would be destroyed. "Guys, we have to leave, now." Jack said, as they got outside. The saw that the Earth was already starting to be torn apart. Fountains of lava from underneath were forming. (6:55) More damage to the planet was occurring as the star got closer to Earth. "Noisiv, use your ability to go back in time." Jack said. "It only goes back up to like 5 minutes." Noisiv argued. "Great, then we're stuck in this time, how are we going to survive this?" Christina asked. "We don't." Noisiv said, everyone turning to him. "What do you mean?" Vincentine asked. "If I die, then the ability might send me back to where the ability started." "That's a good theory, but what if nothing happens?" Earl asked. "Then we're screwed." Noisiv said. There was no turning back from this. Eventually the star got so close to the Earth, it ripped everything on Earth apart, making a ring around the star as it kept moving. Previous Chapter - Next Chapter Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions